


Time to Rise

by Slashseeker



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: Trostland was not the most secure location, which Devrim Kay was already aware of. However, a lull in Guardian activity makes it very, deathly clear just how dangerous it was.





	Time to Rise

He should have seen it coming. He had heard rumors of something happening on Mercury from the handful of Guardians that had passed through a week ago, and since then the number of Guardians had dwindled, allowing the Fallen to build up a bit around the church. Perhaps too much so, considering the skiff that flew in one dim, misty morning. Devrim was alone in the church tower, a concerned look crossing his face at the roar of engines.

 

The sniper grit his teeth as he saw it dip behind the ruins on the far end of the broken road, reaching for the radio. It was almost muscle memory to click over to Suraya’s line, and after a split second he added added the channel for the Vanguard as well. “Sorry for the early morning call, but I believe it would be best to give you folks a heads up. Seems like the Fallen might be planning a push towards my position. They may want to clear the area of the City’s presence.”

 

There was a second of pause before the line clicked again, though it was the Commander who replied first. “Devrim, do you have an estimate of how many might be on their way?”

 

His reply was cut off by another skiff flying low overhead, and he let out a low curse to himself before responding. “Seems like at least two skiff’s worth. I can handle a few Fallen just fine, but this seems to require a bit more firepower than I have on my own.”

 

Devrim could hear Cayde and Ikora in the background, calling Guardians that were close to that part EDZ even as Zavala spoke up again. “We will get you reinforcements as soon as possible, Devrim.”

 

“I’m on my way right now.” Suraya’s voice cut in, then, and from the sound of it she was running. “Don’t do anything dumb, Dev, alright?”

 

He couldn’t help the small grin that crossed his face even as he spotted a Fallen scout. A quick pull of the trigger had his rifle cracking, and the Dreg fell in a burst of released ether. “I didn’t plan on it- I am not Cayde-6, after all.”

 

“Hey, I heard that, and I protest. On topic, though- I’ve got a couple of Hunters on their way, but they’re on the other side of the EDZ. Told them to book it over.” Cayde’s voice came over the line clearly this time, the levity lasting only as long as the protest before fading into a much more serious tone.

 

“Appreciated. I’ve taken out a few scouts so far, but,” he cut himself off as he ducked a shock bolt, the sound of the wirerifle coming shortly after, “it seems like they’ve gotten a competent sniper to fire on my position. Going to see if I can get a different angle to take them out.”

 

“Just hold on, Devrim. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Fly safe, Suraya.” He knew how far the City was, though, and even if the flight only took twenty minutes, he could tell that they would probably not have that long. Even as he changed his position and took aim through a half-boarded window, he could see more Fallen coming up the street from the Outskirts. He knew he didn’t have much time, and, gathering his radio and his ammo box, he hustled down out of the church tower, jumping down to the last ramp to the ground floor with a bit of a wince- he was getting too old for this.

 

There came another bolt of shock energy just as he was about to duck through the open arch at the back of the church, and he spun back into cover with another curse. Reaching up to his ear, he called out, “Looks like they surrounded the church. Not going to be able to duck out like I wanted to.”

 

Cayde came on the line again, even as Devrim headed back into the church. “There’s a Lost Sector under there, right? Pretty sure one of my Hunters cleared it out yesterday- might buy you enough time for your backup to get there, if you can go to ground there.”

 

“It seems like it is my only choice at this point.” Not that it was the easiest downward climb, and there was more than one occasion he almost lost his footing. Luckily he was able to keep upright, and soon enough he was in the heart of the Sector. There were more than a few Fallen bodies laying around, marking Cayde’s assessment true.

 

Now all he could do was find a clear sniper position, wait, and hope.

* * *

 

Hawthorne pushed her jump ship as hard as she could, teeth grit and hands white-knuckled on the joysticks. She was just a few minutes out now, coordinating a rendezvous with Cayde’s Hunters, a pair of Titans that had been on their way to a Crucible arena, and a Warlock that had been in another Lost Sector when the initial call went out for Devrim’s backup.

 

Devrim had been there for... well, for as long as she could remember, and he had always been able to handle himself out in the field. But something had a ball of cold dread sitting heavy in her gut, even as she tried to keep a level head. He didn’t have a way out of that Lost Sector down under the church, she knew that much, and if the Fallen had already surrounded the church...

 

She shook her head, hissing at herself, “Get it together, Suraya, he’ll be fine. We’ll take out the Fallen and get him out of there.”

 

If only her gut would agree with her head, though.

* * *

 

Back at the tower, the three Vanguards hovered around Cayde’s station, a map of the EDZ spread out on the workbench he had commandeered from Amanda, with a smaller map of the sector under the church to one side. The Hunter’s finger traced the winding path down into the sector, looking up at his teammates, “He’ll have a decent line of sight on whatever comes through that path, but the Fallen are coming in hot. Our guys are almost there, but...”

 

He trailed off, trying to be realistic. Devrim was good, former City militia, but he was still, tragically, mortal. A Guardian would be more than able to hold on for backup, though their Ghost would probably be working overtime keeping them up, or bringing them back, but the sniper did not have that advantage.

 

Zavala shook his head, straightening from where he had been bent over the map with the other two. “We must trust our Guardians to get there in time, and for Devrim to hold his position as he has done before.”

 

Still, his expression showed his own worry for the man. While they had only met briefly after the City had been retaken, Zavala held deep respect for him, and though he had not called the man such, he considered Devrim as much of a Guardian as Hawthorne, Ghost or no.

 

Ikora let out a low noise, arms crossed over her chest. Watching the radio, she shook her head, murmuring softly to herself, “We can only hope...”

* * *

 

Talib had been the first to arrive, his sparrow having been quickly abandoned in favor of assessing the situation. The two skiffs were still holding position outside of Trostland, dozens of dregs and vandals holding position under them. There were at least four Captains he could see, and he let out a low curse before reporting in. He was mildly surprised when he heard a familiar voice respond to the report, not that of the Vanguard, Hawthorne, or even Devrim, but of one of his own fireteam.

 

“Silver-14 and Kiyasu inbound. We can drop in and cause some chaos, see if we can’t draw more of them back out towards their skiffs.”

 

Almost before the Exo’s offer ended, another voice spoke up, and somehow Talib should have known that of course both members of his fireteam would be part of this rescue mission. “Silver, I swear to the Traveler, if you try to replicate that one story Shaxx told about Saladin and Efrideet, I will knife you myself.”

 

“Can we not threaten each other right now? We’ve got bigger things to deal with.” Hawthorne’s voice cut through the line, and Talib looked back as the roar of an engine started to reach him. A jumpship came into view a moment later, angled towards the clearing not too far from the Awoken’s position. “I just landed, how far out is everyone?”

 

“We saw your ship come in, Hawthorne. Coming in on sparrows, so I can pick you up, get you to the rendezvous point quicker than on foot.” Dice-5 offered- the Hunters would be there in less than a minute, otherwise.

 

“Yeah, I can do that. And I don’t get the reference, but if the two of you flying in can do that, it would definitely help.” Suraya climbed out of her ship, slinging her rifle over her back as soon as she had enough space to do so. The trio of Hunters sped into the clearing almost as soon as her feet hit the dirt, two of them continuing on while the third came to a quick stop next to her. There was just enough room to climb on behind the Hunter, and the human hung on as they shot off again.

 

“I’ve got Hawthorne, and, as much as I hate the idea, it might be the best to cause some noise. So... Go at it, boys.” Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all.

 

From Talib’s position, he had a clear view of a pair of jumpships, one more familiar than the other, swoop low enough to nearly buzz the skiffs before shooting off again. There was a flash of transmat energy before a pair of projectiles fell towards the ground. The whooping coming across the radio made it clear that said projectiles were the pair of Titans, each wreathed in Arc as they slammed into ground, their Fists of Havoc causing a shockwave around them and obliterating at least twenty dregs and vandals.

 

“Well, that was an entrance.” The former Cryptarch shook his head, and looked over his shoulder as the Hunters finally sped up to them. The first two abandoned the vehicles almost before slowing down, while Dice actually came to a stop before dismounting. Suraya followed, and looking at the chaos the two Titans were sowing, she shook her head.

 

“Sometimes it surprises me just how much damage you guys can do. But we should start going in- I know a way around where we should be able to get past the Fallen, especially with those two going at it.”

 

The four Guardians nodded, and after scrambling down the side of the hill they had met on, they rushed towards the town. Silver and Kiyasu would be fine- Striker Titans tended to have bit of an advantage when it came to crowded battlefields, after all.

* * *

 

Devrim ducked behind the rock he had taken as cover, cursing to himself as he reloaded- he had a dozen rounds left, and while he had been making them count, he could hear the Fallen in the tunnel, and he knew he was running out of time.

 

Getting back into position, he triggered his radio, “They’ve come down into the Sector. So far I’ve been able to keep them in the tunnel, but I’m finding myself low on ammo.”

 

“We’re almost there, Devrim, just hold on a bit longer!”

 

Devrim felt a small, sad smile curl his lips even as he took another shot, taking out the vandal that was trying to clear away bodies to let more than one of them through the tunnel’s mouth. He reloaded- eleven bullets left- as he replied, “I’ll do my best, of course, but-”

 

“No buts, Devrim. We’ll get you out of there.” Her voice was strained, and Devrim caught the sound of gunfire in the background, along with a voice calling out enemy positioning. It sounded like they were just getting into the church. Perhaps he would be getting out of here alive, after all.

 

That thought lasted all of a minute, however, as the pile of bodies he had created at the mouth of the tunnel blew outward, the familiar sound of a shrapnel launcher echoing through the open space of the sector. “Well, damn...”

* * *

 

By the time Suraya and the Guardians started to scramble down the tunnel to the Lost Sector, the two Hunters that had kept going split off to take out Fallen and keep the attention away from the smaller party. The hunter that had given her a ride led the way, Suraya following her, with the warlock bringing up the rear. She figured they were halfway down when they heard the launcher go off, and she felt the dread in her stomach spread. “Oh no...”

 

The sound spurred the Hunter in front of her to speed up, and she nearly ran into the back of a vandal. Nearly, except for the fact that she suddenly had a staff in her hands, electricity writhing around it as she cut down the vandal, and then a dreg, and continued through the squad of fallen in front of them.

 

Over the sound of Fallen dying, and the sizzle-crack of Arc, came the rapport of Devrim’s rifle, and she knew he was firing as fast as his fingers could reload, but then that damn launcher roared again. As fast as the Hunter was taking down the Fallen in front of them, the tunnel was tight, and the bodies were slowing them down. There was another crack from the rifle, and as they burst into the open space of the sector, they saw the Fallen Captain drop the shrapnel launcher, part of one arm missing thanks to the shot Devrim had taken.

 

But the Captain had already gotten too close, and even as Devrim scrambled to put space between them, the hulking Fallen closed the distance with a teleport, lashing out with one of its remaining arms, a sparking sword in its grasp.

 

“NO!”

 

It was like the whole world stilled then, as the Captain skewered Devrim on its sword with a shout, giving the sniper just enough time to look down at the blade protruding from just under his sternum before the Fallen was yanking it back out the way it came. The Captain raised it’s blade in victory, but had barely a moment to gloat before it’s head was exploding in a mess of viscera and ether.

 

The Warlock lowered his fusion rifle and began running towards where Devrim had fallen, and that snapped Suraya out of her daze. She dashed passed them, scrambling up the incline and towards Devrim. She fell to her knees next to him, rolling him onto his back. He let out a low groan, eyes sliding open, but not focusing. She sucked in a breath as she saw just how fast he was bleeding, and she immediately pressed her hands against it, trying to slow it. “Come on, Dev, stay with me. We’ll get you out of here.”

 

“Suraya... I’m sorry...” His voice was weak, and he was already going pale, but his blood felt so hot against her hands.

 

“No, no, you’re not going to do that, you’re not apologizing and leaving me, not like this.” Why was her vision getting blurry? She blinked, trying to focus, trying to keep the pressure on. She froze when one trembling hand shifted to rest over hers, and she looked up at Devrim’s face, watching as his eyes slipped shut.

 

“I’ve got someone waiting on me... Be brave, Suraya...”

 

“Devrim? DEVRIM!”

* * *

 

Talib stayed with Suraya as Dice headed back up the tunnel, to report to the Vanguard as well as to clear the path of any lingering Fallen. It seemed like their counterassault had done the job of driving them off, and the skiffs had flown off with only a handful of survivors. However, their main task had ended in failure, and the Warlock moved towards the mouth of the tunnel to give Hawthorne the privacy of her tears as she bent over Devrim’s body.

 

He looked up as Dice returned, the Exo having pulled off her helmet as she returned. “The Vanguard isn’t happy, but it sounds like they had been half ready for it. Silver’s on their way, and the other three are wrapping up the stragglers.” She looked over at the woman across the sector, letting out an electronic sigh. “So what’s the plan for them?”

 

“I believe bringing them both to the Farm is the most appropriate. They have both lived outside the City for long enough that it might be too strange for Hawthorne to bring him there.”

 

They looked up as the sound of someone coming down the tunnel reached them, and after a moment Silver came around the last bend. The Exo was covered in Fallen viscera, and seeing the other two without their helmets, they took off their own. “I heard over the radio. This... really sucks.”

 

Dice huffed out a dry chuckle, shaking her head. “Understatement. How does it look up there?”

 

“We’re clear to bring in the jumpships. The Hunters are already heading out, but Kiyasu is grabbing Hawthorne’s ship.” The Titan looked over at where Hawthorne was still kneeling before shaking their head. “Probably shouldn’t be flying, though. What’re we doing next?”

 

“Probably bringing them to the Farm. Talib made a good point that it would probably be best.” The Hunter sighed, then leaned against her partner, who shifted their helmet to the other arm and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Should give them a minute, though.”

 

Silver let out a hum of agreement, nodding softly. The fireteam lingered at the entrance quietly for a while, before Silver’s Ghost transmatted their helmet away, freeing their arms. Finally pulling away from Dice, Silver walked across the cavern and over to Hawthorne. Kneeling down next to her, neither of their fireteam could hear what they said, but after a moment, Hawthorn nodded, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand- her palms were coated in dry blood, now. She got to her feet shakily, and, with great care, Silver gathered Devrim in their arms, standing easily and starting to make the slow trek towards the entrance of the cavern. Dice nodded, slipping her helmet on before heading up, though Talib waited until Silver passed him, followed by a dazed Hawthorne, to take up the rear. It was a silent ascent, and when they finally emerged, Kiyasu nodded towards the front of the church. “Area’s clear. Ready to go whenever.”

 

“Thank you.” Talib nodded to the Titan. “We’ll be taking them back to the Farm. Do you mind setting the autopilot for us? Hawthorne can ride with one of us.”

 

“I can fly.” The human’s voice was shaky when she spoke up, and she shook her head as she finally looked up from the ground. “You don’t have to baby me.”

 

“It’s not babying you, Hawthorne.” Silver murmured, looking up at the sky as their Ghost disappeared in a flurry of white transmat energy- Lior’d bring their ship down. They had more than enough space to take both Hawthorne, as well as Devrim’s body. They still held him in their arms, his arms crossed loosely over his body, eyes closed. “Please.”

 

Hawthorne looked like she was about to protest, but after a moment of silence, she finally nodded. Kiyasu glanced at the group before nodding and heading for where he had left the ship hovering just beyond the cliff.

 

After another minute, Silver’s ship flew into view, slowing down as it approached. It flew up the the edge of the cliff, turning and letting the rear cargo door drop as it hovered. Silver walked over, and then into the ship, and after a beat, Hawthorne followed.

* * *

 

There were plenty of Ghosts still lingering among the civilians of the Farm. Some had lost their Guardians during the Red Legion’s assault and had been unable to revive them even with the return of the Light. Others, like her, had never found their Guardian, and had come when they received the message of the Farm being a safe place. Despite what she knew about the Shard, something about being near it, being able to see it, comforted her. Her shell was dull and dinged from years of searching, and at least one scuf had come from a near miss of a Cabal gun.

 

She had been talking to Tyra when the ships came in, and she spun her shell in curiosity as one came to land over by the field the residents used as a soccer pitch. “Excuse me...” She bobbed in apology for cutting their conversation short, and made her way towards the field.

 

Another three ships made their own drop offs, though these were more typical, a trio of Guardians transmatting onto the grass. They gathered together, and she watched as they waited, a soft noise escaping her as she saw another Guardian carrying something covered in cloth out of their ship, followed by Hawthorne. She had met the woman briefly, and had seen her around the Farm before the reclaiming of the City, but never has she seen her so distressed. The group headed for the farmhouse, not noticing the curious Ghost as they passed, and she followed behind them, something pulling her along.

 

She stayed quiet, though, as they brought body (she had seen the shape of it as the group had passed her out by the field) to a bedroom on the second floor, and she ducked unnoticed through the door, floating towards the corner of the room. The Guardians and Hawthorne stood to the side after the one carrying the body set it on the bed, talking in subdued tones.

 

She ignored the conversation, though, glancing through the window. It had a decent view of the Shard, and she murmured to herself and to it, “I think I found mine, finally.”

 

She didn’t notice the Warlock looking up and spotting her, so focused on the body under the sheet. She missed the way his expression grew shocked, the way he reached out to grip at Hawthorne’s shoulder. Instead she felt the Light she carried in her flaring, and she gave herself over to it.

* * *

 

Talib watched in shock as the Ghost’s shell burst apart, the Light within blazing in that familiar way that signaled them bringing their Guardian back. Hawthorne was frozen under his hand, Silver and Dice finally catching on and turning to look as well.

 

It was not not completely unheard of for a Ghost to find their partner among the more recently dead, but never had he heard of it happening so soon after a death. There had been a handful of new Guardians found after the Light’s return, but they were few and far between, and none had been of the casualties from the assault.

 

Unlike a resurrection on the field, however, the Ghost’s light continued to brighten, until the others in the room had to look away or cover their eyes. As it was, it washed out the view of Devrim jerking upright in the bed, the sheet falling away, but it did not prevent them from hearing the deep gasp the man gave, sucking in a breath he had let out for the last time almost an hour ago.

 

“Eyes up, Guardian.”

* * *

 

He remembered dying. Remembered Suraya above him, telling him to stop apologizing and to stay. Remembered the feeling of slipping away, of nothingness that was so comforting. But then he felt something pulling at his soul, something warm and full of Light, and then he was awake, gasping and clutching at a sheet with one hand, the other going to where he had been stabbed. However, there was no wound, no tears in his clothes, no blood.

 

He looked up, confused, only to nearly topple back against the bed as Suraya was suddenly clutching him, a sob escaping her as she clutched him tighter than was quite comfortable. "Suraya, what?..."

 

"You, you-" She couldn’t quite finish her sentence, smacking his chest with the side of her fist as she tried to gather herself. "Dammit, Devrim...."

 

He hums a little, petting over her back as he looks around the room. He spotted the group of Guardians across the room muttering to each other before spotting a Ghost. His Ghost? He could feel... something. A bond, linking him to the little machine floating in front of him. "Well, I can say I never expected this..."

 

She bobs in the air before coming down to nuzzle at the side of his head a little. "Neither did I. I was alone for so long, and then the War happened and... I am glad to have found you..."

 

Looking down at Suraya again, he shook his head. “As am I, however... I get the feeling my life is going to get more complicated now.”


End file.
